Dark Sky (Skyscrapers)
"Dark Sky (Skyscrapers)" is the opening song of Big Sean's third album, Dark Sky Paradise. Videos Big Sean - Dark Sky (Skyscrapers) Lyrics I see the skyscrapers in the back, this shit is official I got a lot on my mind, I got more in my face If I ain't going to get it, that day is going to waste I'm tryna move in my safe, like the safe was a safehouse I ain't going out to eat, but these hoes stay on the stakeout And you know it's official when I go bringing that Bape out I'm thumbing through the magazines like "this the girl I'mma take out" Imagine stuck in the D and you tryna find a way way out And yeah, your music been bumping and you just waiting to break out And I've been waiting all God damn year, all year I can tell that it's near, but near ain't here Man, them bills is here right now I guess you shine brightest when the lights down, like now And then they say it happened for me overnight, shit, yeah I guess I guess it took ten years for me to be an overnight success What you know about living check to check to living check to check to check to check? First place, no neck and neck Two girls is breast to breast to breast to breast Blowing smoke but I'm a breath of fresh air Yeah, saying I'm doing extra numbers like I'm Chinese Taking double shots like Siamese I'm from where crime breeds, her titties out like sign these I knew I lived this life back when I was young and used to climb trees I should've known back then I wasn't gonna stop 'Cause even then I was infatuated with just sitting at the top I said I should've known back then, man, that I wasn't gonna stop 'Cause even then I was infatuated with just sitting at the top And I don't owe nobody in the world no favors I started from the basement, made it to the skyscrapers I'm a successful nigga, I got shit going on I'm a successful Don, I got shit going on And I don't owe nobody in the world no favors I started from the basement, made it to the skyscrapers I'm a successful nigga, I got shit going on I'm a successful Don, I got shit going on Bitch, watch how you speak to me I've been working all week and I know I need ZZZZs Tryna get paid repeatedly Jamaica or Cancun, now that's where I need to be Credit card used to be EBT, in the D though that's D-EBT I be thinking about becoming a cop So I can murk some niggas one by one off legally I talk that real shit, but that's why they loving it One time for the city, treating it like it's the mother ship Was talking to my dad though on some other shit He like "man, slow down with the girls you're fucking with If they ain't a quarter back, there's no point of rushing it Don't make the same mistakes I made with your mother" But that's on some other shit, look I'm into risk and taking it I'm into making it then back then make it like I ain't made it yet This the rehab for a workaholic, I been thinking bout shaking it I done had a Rolex longer than I had relationships, I'm embarrassed to say that shit But I've been working on myself and that's the most important work Even if you don't get paid for it Shit, call me the greatest Don't call up no favours, I call up my saviour Like thank you God, look at all we created I started rapping Biggie Smalls in the basement And now we headed to the tallest skyscrapers Category:Songs Category:Dark Sky Paradise songs